Electronic commerce (also known as e-commerce or ecommerce) refers to the buying and selling of products or services over electronic systems such as the Internet and other networks. Innovations which have contributed to electronic commerce include, inter-alia, online marketing (i.e. the marketing of products or services over electronic systems) and electronic funds transfer.